


Good Grief

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, It's A Love/Hate Kinda Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, they're gay your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: They may argue, and they may not be meant for each other, but Mike can't picture his life without Daniel Bryan in it.





	Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song [Good Grief by Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOrbfQpdLKo)

Daniel could only watch through his fingers as Mike paced around the room, mumbling to himself quietly, leaving Daniel to his own thoughts.

He knew that they needed to take a break, it was long overdue really, in fact, Daniel was surprised that they had made it as far as they had.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, breathing in a soothing breath, and exhaling it out. Mike is shouting at him now, when isn't he shouting? It went in one ear and out the other, and Daniel could only focus on the insides of his eyelids.

They burned, they burned so bright right until the end, but now, now they were just ash. They were going to take a break.

No matter how many times he repeated the phrase in his head, he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Mike is leaving. He's going. He'll be missing from the photographs, missing from the happy days and the quiet evenings.

He opened his eyes now, looking through his fingers and saw that Mike had stopped pacing.

"Were you even listening to what I was saying, Daniel?"

No, Daniel thinks, I was in my thoughts, I was far away, delaying the inevitable like usual.

Mike takes Daniel's silence as an answer.

"Goddammit Daniel, why can't you just listen? You know maybe if you weren't so into yourself, we might still be together."

Daniel still doesn't reply, he knows what he was doing: Mike was making him angry, putting all the blame on him until he couldn't take it anymore. Daniel can feel it burning inside, but he doesn't know what to do. He wants to fight for them, but is there any point? Surely if he has to think about whether they should stay together, were they really meant to be?

Daniel can imagine Mike now, with someone he cares about, whistling the melody to his favourite song, Mike is happy, a look that he hasn't seen on Mike's face for a long time. He can picture Mike so easily, the beauty that he radiates, the smile that could light up even the darkest of rooms, he can see Mike being happy; he just couldn't see Mike being happy with him.

But, what's going to become of his world if he doesn't have Mike in it? But would it be right? Would Daniel rather have Mike in his life as miserable as he is, or would he rather Mike be happy, with the person who makes him happy?

"You act like you want us to be together," Daniel said quietly, not making eye contact with Mike, not even looking at Mike, just staring at the ground, wringing his hands. Even though he couldn't see Mike, he knew what was happening, Mike had stopped pacing and was looking at him, it was all routine, it had happened too many times. He was going to miss Mike, more and more with every minute and every hour, Daniel frowns at the thought of not seeing him.

"I do want us to be together," Mike says, just as quietly and Daniel finally looks up, his expression unrecognisable at Mike's words.

"Really?"

Mike nods.

Daniel has to take a second before responding, he really hadn't expected Mike to say that.

He finally says, "It doesn't feel like you do, I mean, we argue all the time, I don't think I can remember the last time I've seen you smile."

"That's because you haven't looked."

Daniel lets out a mirthless chuckle, "Oh I have looked, I've looked long and hard and I've come to terms with it."

"Come to terms with what exactly?" Mike asks and Daniel swears that he can see the faintest hint of a smirk on his face.

"That you don't love me."

Mike doesn't say anything a smirk quickly forming on his mouth and Daniel only gets more agitated.

"What would make you think that?" Mike says, taking a step closer.  
  
"Are you denying it?"

"Of course I'm denying it." And soon enough Mike is right in front of him, towering over him as Daniel's fists clench against his sides.

"Why are you denying it, you know it's true?"

"I'm denying it because I like seeing you annoyed."

Daniel frowns at that, he can feel his shoulders rising, and his hairs sticking up on end, the smirk that Daniel has on his face is just making him even madder, something about the way that Mike acts like he's the greatest.

Mike is smirking because he knows how annoyed he's making Daniel. He knows what happens next: Daniel would get mad, he would yell, shout, rant, and then he would put Daniel in his place. That was his favourite part because he did love Daniel, he loved him so much, but their relationship was hanging by a thread and Mike knew exactly what they needed to restitch it back together.

"You're denying it because you're an asshole."

"That too," Mike says with a small laugh and he's moved so close that he's practically on him.

"I like seeing you annoyed because you're cute when you're mad."

Daniel just huffs, a frown on his face, but Mike can see the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Mike brings a hand forward, placing it on Daniel's cheek, and Mike knows that he has to take it slow. His thumb ghosts over Daniel's bottom lip and Daniel just looks up at him.

"Do you really want us to stay together?"

"Yes, I do."

And with that, he leans forward, not by much as their lips were almost touching from before, but it's just soft enough that Daniel can pull away if he wants to.

Thankfully, he doesn't.

The kiss starts off slow, and with every second, Mike finds himself kissing harder, pushing the two of them back until Daniel's back is colliding with the wall. Daniel lets out a soft grunt at the impact, their teeth clacking together and Mike can only pull Daniel close.

His hand smooths up Daniel's sides grabbing every part of Daniel that he can reach because even though they may argue, and they may not be meant for each other, but Mike can't picture his life without Daniel Bryan in it.


End file.
